


Using What You've Got

by MildlyBadDecisions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, the tags make it sound bad it's kind of sweet i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyBadDecisions/pseuds/MildlyBadDecisions
Summary: Meet Connor and Ollie, a pair of boys who know how to earn money from adults. They were never really the “mowing the lawn” types though.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Using What You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how to continue on my other story but I wanted to write and I've had this idea for a while so I decided to put the words to the paper. Enjoy!

“ _That’s gonna cost more._ ” Connor messaged, his brow furrowing and feeling himself tensing slightly as he anticipated an unpleasant night ahead. Or that might’ve been the finger that Ollie had just shoved inside him without warning. Whatever the case, Connor squinted down at him and, swinging one leg back and forwards again, mimed kicking him in the nuts. The boy on his knees looked up at him innocently and gave the best smile he could with the other boy’s genitals fully in his mouth.

“ _Wait why? Your bio says doing normal kid stuff is included in the base hourly rate??_ ” His prospective client texted back furiously. The person in the stall next to them was probably hiding in the toilets to be on his phone too, which didn’t stop Connor from wanting him to leave so he could complain to Ollie.

“ _I don’t like pain and getting spanked doesn’t come under “normal kid stuff”._ ” If he kept arguing, Connor was gonna tell him to tan his own hide and take the afternoon off. Ollie had gotten good at just holding all of him in his mouth a while ago, but he still enjoyed doing it and said it helped him practice for his clients.

“ _Don’t your parents spank you?_ ” The fifty-something year old man questioned him, clearly reluctant to concede this point. Connor considered his reply carefully, tossing between which motivation he thought was more likely. If he was taking issue with the pricing, then saying no would lend credence to his point and make it more likely for him to give it a rest. On the other hand, if this was the prelude for one of those “back in my day” gripes then saying no would ensure that he’d get it even harder if they did reach an agreement. Deciding to play it safe as he had school assembly the next day and didn’t want to risk sitting on a sore butt, he typed out his response and sent it back.

“ _Yes they do so that’s even more reason for it to not be included in the base._ ” He sent, biting back another line about the immorality of the practice. “ _The prices are clearly listed in my bio._ ”

“ _Where exactly?_ ” The tiresome man questioned. Whether he was feigning ignorance or just technologically inept, Connor couldn’t tell. As it was though, lunchtime was nearly over and Ollie’s jaw had to be getting sore. Exasperated, he copy-pasted his bio into a message and sent it.

“ _$250 as a standard fee which includes anything that a kid my age would normally do. Extra pack one costs an additional $60 and includes kissing and oral from either of us, plus anything we do with our hands. Doing me up the butt costs an additional $40 and you have to buy extra pack one because you have to prepare me for it. Extra pack two includes roleplay and light bdsm themes such as bondage, toys, spanking, and all of that hardcore dom/sub stuff. It costs an extra $70. I don’t do anything more than that and prices aren’t negotiable. I reserve the right to leave or call the police if I feel unsafe, so it’s best if you make sure you’re sober._ ”

Connor read over his menu after sending it and considered editing some of it for the future. What he’d written never stopped anyone from trying to convince him to do something extreme, nor did it dissuade the common haggler. The last one line seemed like a good disclaimer though and he liked how official “I reserve the right” made him sound.

“ _So, all up, you’re charging me $420 even though I don’t want most of the things in those ‘extra packs’??!_ ” One day, Connor hoped that one of his clients was going to realise that 420 was the weed number and that meant they should chill out and stop making a fuss. As it was though, Connor felt like he was about to lose this one if he didn’t give in a bit. He looked down at Ollie, who was smirking up at him with his lips like a seal around his dick and balls. He could tell that Connor was getting wound up about this guy he was messaging and, although he wanted his friend to succeed in closing the deal, he wouldn’t be too put out if he had to punish him for failing. Punishment between the two of them was always fun for the one doing the punishing. The boy in the stall next to them made some rustling noises, flushed the toilet, then left, leaving the two of them alone in the school’s smallest student bathroom.

“Your finger is still in my butt,” Connor said bluntly, giving Ollie a pointed look.

“And you’ve gone soft,” Ollie countered, pulling off of Connor and rubbing his aching jaw, “you were supposed to be practicing staying hard when not much is happening.”

“It’s not my fault you suck at it,” the standing boy retorted, sniggering at his own joke.

“You’re right, it’s my fault.” the kneeling boy conceded, putting on a big sigh and pulling his finger out, “It’s my fault that I couldn’t tell you’d gone soft. I guess there isn’t much of a change when you’re neither a shower or a grower.”

Even after a brief pause filled with his face heating up and him doing his best scowl at Ollie, Connor still couldn’t think of a comeback. He settled on “you’re gay” and poking his tongue at him, prompting Ollie to poke his tongue back and stand up, looming nearly a full head taller than him.

“You’re a baby,” Ollie ribbed him, “a short little baby.”

“You’re just tall, idiot,” Connor shot back, feeling himself starting to get a little upset. Ollie, sensing this through their closeness, shrugged his shoulders.

“My dad says I’m probably gonna be taller than him.” Ollie acquiesced, feeling a bit bad that his teasing had upset his friend. Connor just grunted in response. He wasn’t sulking, he just didn’t feel like talking at the moment. He drew his lips into a line so that his bottom one wasn’t sticking out as much because then it would look like he was sulking and he wasn’t!

“Gimme your phone,” Ollie asked him, breaking through his sulking more than the bell that rang a second later.

“Why?” Connor shot back, likely not realising how aggressive he sounded.

“I’ll sort out your client in a minute tops, my treat,” Ollie promised, feeling guilty, “If I can’t then you get the afternoon off and no punishment or anything.”

Connor wordlessly handed his phone over, staring at his toes as he decided whether or not this was enough to let Ollie off the hook. He realised after a second that his shorts were still around his ankles and his shirt was hanging from the hook on the door. As he crouched to grab his shorts, he heard Ollie say his name.

“Yeah?” he replied, looking up instinctively.

“You look really hot down there,” Ollie declared, grinning at him. Despite how close the two of them were and the obviousness of their mutual attraction, Connor still felt a blush rising in his cheeks and he shot his gaze back down, grabbing his pants.

“Have you married me off yet or not?” Connor asked, changing the subject as he pulled his shorts up and fumbled with the fly.

“Give me a sec, he’s typing,” the taller boy replied, raising his hand placatively. Connor waited all of five seconds before his patience ran out.

“Well??” he asked, stretching his arm up to reach for his shirt hanging from the door.

“Yeet, he’s paid you half,” Ollie told him triumphantly, turning off his phone and handing it back to him. He took the shirt from Connor’s hands and, pulling the sleeves out, gestured for his shorter friend to raise his arms. Blushing slightly, he did so, enjoying being dressed by Ollie even if he wouldn’t admit it for fear of being teased about it. “Like most of them, he wants you there straight after school and wearing your school uniform. I’ve figured out a bus-route for you which’ll only take about half an hour if you don’t miss any of them, so you shouldn’t have to order an Uber.”

With his clothes on and nothing to pretend to pay attention to other than Ollie, Connor stepped close and buried his face in his chest.

“I guess I owe you for this,” he mumbled into the other boy’s identical polo shirt, feeling deep warmth when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

“‘Course not,” Ollie murmured back, before slouching slightly to give Connor a quick peck on the lips, “do you wanna go to class?”

Grumbling slightly, Connor found himself nodding, “I have to work on my calendar art, I still need to colour it in.”

Giving him another squeeze and another peck, Ollie reached past him to unlock the stall door, pulling it open and allowing him to go out first. They left the bathroom, dawdling through the empty schoolyard even though they’d willingly decided they would attend.

“How did you get him to stop being a Karen, anyways?” Connor asked curiously, wondering if it was something that would work for next time.

“Oh it was easy to be honest,” Ollie replied nonchalantly, “I sent him a picture of you when you were crouching with the puppy eyes emoji.”

“You-” Connor began, cut off almost immediately as Ollie took off running. He shot after him, sprinting to catch up to him before he reached their class. Ollie let him catch him, but neither of them will ever admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment with any feedback or suggestions you have, I'll try to include them if I can make it work! Dunno when the next chapter will be as my writing is rather sporadic but it'll feature exactly how the boys do business and the appointment that they set up.


End file.
